Fractured Dreams
by dytia
Summary: Doumyouji & Tsukushi got married but fate caused their marriage to crumble apart. Will Rui help them patch it up or will he worsen the situation? R n R please. COMPLETE Final Chapter: Choices
1. Chapter 1: Happy Ending

**Fractured Dreams**

_Another fanfic? sigh This story sets a few years after the manga ends. Tsukasa and Tsukushi got married to each other but predictably enough nothing is smooth sailing. All characters belongs to Yoko Kamio sensei. I own nothing. Lyrics of my Happy Ending belongs to Avril Lavigne and co._

* * *

In the vast parameters of Doumyouji's mansion, at any given time there was a hundred of housekeeping staff at work, 50 security personnels at guard with a fleet of culinary experts busy whipping up scrumptious cuisine for the Doumyouji family. So many people yet the only Doumyouji family member in the house remained lonely. 

" Young mistress.. young master called. He'll be late again today." said Tama. Tsukushi smiled back.  
" Then, Tama-chan will be joining me for dinner?" Tama smiled.

Doumyouji Tsukushi is Doumyouji Tsukasa's bride. They got married a year ago but Tsukushi felt it already been years.

_We fought so hard to make it.. and we did.  
But afterwards.._

Tsukushi moved towards the window. Doumyouji insisted that they live here in his family mansion. He wanted to give her everything.

_Doumyouji came back for me from New York and together, we married against his family's wishes but to my family's delight. I was happy. Everyone else was also happy for me. I have found my prince and I thought that I found my happily ever after._

_But I was wrong. From the first day we got married, everything was fraught with failures. I could not fit in with my new responsibility as the new Doumyouji family mistress. I kept doing mistakes whenever we host parties. As the Doumyouji Corp. CEO, Doumyouji often bring me to receptions but I kept embarrassing him. He kept telling me it was all right. It was okay. But I never felt reassured. I felt so insecure._

_I try to act more mature but I only end up being laughed at. It became so unbearable that I refused to follow him altogether. After that, he always go alone._

_At the same time, Doumyouji began to drift away from me. He became more and more engrossed with work. He was hardly at home. I tried to talk about it but he refused to listen._

_I miss him. I miss the old Doumyouji._

_I tried to keep up a happy face but it's becoming increasingly hard to do so._

_Rui, if you were here, what would you say?_

Doumyouji was at the office. He contemplate on going home early but decided against it.

_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with us?_

Doumyouji felt that he was a failure. He could feel Tsukushi's suffering in silence. And it was his entire fault. He could not bear looking at her knowing that he was the cause of her misery.

That's why he began avoiding her. Though he knows that it should not be this way, he could not help it.

_I love her but loving her only brought her misery. I am such an idiot._

Perhaps we were better off without each other.

At home..

" Okaeri, master." Doumyouji smiled to Tama.  
" Tsukushi's asleep? "  
" Err.. master that's what I want to talk about. Young Miss.. she.."  
" She's mad at me again? Don't worry, she'll get over it."  
" It's not that, master." Irritated, he yelled, " Then what?"  
" Young Miss has left.."  
" What!"

Doumyouji rushed to their bedroom. True enough, the closet was empty and there was a letter on the pillow.

_No.._

Trembling, Doumyouji slowly read the letter.

_My beloved Tsukasa,_

_Forgive me but I need to get away to think. You know how things been going with the two of us. I am taking my time to get away. Do not try to find me. When I am ready, I'll return to you._

_Yours, Tsukushi_

He crushed the letter in his hand while shaking his head in disbelief.

_Makino would not leave me._

But here he was.. alone. She left him.

_How come she did not want to talk about it?_

But he realised that he himself make it difficult for her. He was the one avoiding her. He was the one that shut her out.

_Is this my most fitting punishment?_

Tsukushi was in the train heading north. She was listening to a song on her radio.

**_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_**

**_You were all the things I thought of you  
And I thought we could be_**

**_You are everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

**_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All that they talk about  
All the shit that you do_**

**_You were all the things I thought of you  
And I thought we could be _**

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _**

**_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for asking like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_**

_Yeah.. so much for my happy ending._

Tsukushi opened her diary. She flipped to the back. It read..

_To my dear friend Tsukushi,_

_If you were down and in need of a friend, just come to me. _

An address was written below it. A ski lodge in Hokkaido.She does not know whether that person will be there for her but she always turn to him in the past and he never turn her away.

_Rui, please let there be you._

* * *

It's a short intro because I am not sure whether I want to continue with this idea. Review if you want me to continue, if not I'll just end it this way as a oneshot. Please do not ask whether this is a RxT fic or TxT fic. Because I am not sure myself. R n R onegai. 


	2. Chapter 2: I turn to you

**Fractured Dreams**

Chapter 2: I turn to you

_Thank you for the reviews. And yes, I decided to continue this. Probably it'll be a hell lot shorter than my previous Hana Yori Dango fics. I have this habit of churning out long complicated storylines that I decided that it's about time I do something short and sweet. Not that this story will be sweet. In this story I'll only focus on the Tsukasa x Tsukushi x Rui relationship. As they were older in this story, the story will be a tad darker and the three of them will suffer more in my hands. evil laughter _

Rui were making a hot cup of chocolate in the kitchen when he heard someone knocking on his door.

" Who could that be in this blizzard?" He peered through the window but the snow obscured his view. He dismissed the knockings as figment of his imagination, a product of his overworked mind. No one could get through such horrendous snow storm to get to his cottage.

Rui has been living there for about a year. Away from his family's expectations for him to act as an heir to the family's company, he found his solace here. In this quaint skiing resort where everyday is a winter wonderland, he could escape Tokyo's suffocating lifestyle and hurtful memories that haunts him back home.

Tokyo held nothing for him. His friends, all went separate ways ever since Doumyouji and Tsukushi's wedding. No, they did not fight or anything like that. They just drifted apart. Akira is now an international model on Paris runways. Shigeru on the other hand now designs for Parisian couture houses. He and Shigeru have taken Paris by storm as the Asia's brightest fashion gems. Soujirou took over his family business and now busies himself commuting to and fro Shanghai and Tokyo. He's still the same incorrigible playboy. Yet now, he's not alone. Yuki took up his offer and became his personal assistant. Still hopelessly in love with Soujirou, she however was resigned to her fate and was satisfied enough to be by his side.

_But why can't I be by your side?_

Knock.. knock.. another weak thumping on the door. Rui looked at the door. He was about to dismiss it again but something stops him.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to check.

When he opened the door, he was speechless to find Tsukushi lying slumped on the porch.

The next minute was so unreal. Beyond his wildest dreams, he found her here out of blu. After making another cup of hot chocolate for her, he went back to her side.

Tsukushi changed into Rui's clothes and wrapped herself with the thickest blanket that Rui could find in the house before huddling herself before the flaming hearth. She did not say a word ever since she arrived. Rui did not try to pry anything from her. He knew that she'll tell him when she's ready.

" Chocolate?" Tsukushi looked up to Rui and hesitantly took the cup from his hand. Their fingers touch fleetingly. But the touch sent shockwaves through Rui's body. Rui abruptly turned away.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way again.. She's Tsukasa's wife._

Tsukushi sipped the chocolate slowly. Her eyes darted across the room towards Rui.

_He did not change much._

She saw a violin by the window. She smiled at the memory of the first time she heard him play. That was the first time she experience what love is like. That beautiful music that echoed in her head. It was her first happy memory of Eitoku. It was her first memory of Rui.

Lately, she often wondered what her life would be if she had chosen Rui over Doumyouji. She tried to cast the thoughts aside.

_I am being unfaithful to him. Aren't Doumyouji the only one in my heart?_

She loved Doumyouji. She will always love him but loving someone and living with them were two different things.

"If you want to, I can call Doumyouji and tell him you're all right." Rui was picking up the phone when Tsukushi hastily stood and grabbed the phone away from him.

Her eyes began to fill with tears. She shook her head. Rui understood. "Then you can stay here for as long as you want."

_Rui always knew what was on my mind without me saying anything.  
With Doumyouji, it's the opposite._

She dropped the blanket to the floor and threw herself into Rui's arms. Unsure how to react, Rui embraced her back. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. He stroke her hair slowly.

" It's all right. I am here."

_I am sorry, Doumyouji. No matter what I do, I can't deny that the only one I loved was Makino Tsukushi._

Back in Tokyo, Doumyouji was frantically searching for her.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

" Doumyouji-sama, I am sorry to say that we failed to find out mistress's whereabouts."  
" Why is that? You are the best detective money can buy. Insolent fools."  
" We need more time. The earliest we can find out is in the next 48 hours."

_48 hours.. that felt like eternity._

" I do not care how much you need... as long as you find her."

Doumyouji took off his tie and leaned back against his leather chair. He glanced at the golden frame on his desk. It was a picture of him and Tsukushi on their wedding day.

_We were so happy. She was so happy._

Her smile in the picture brought back memories. Their wedding day was full of chaos thanks to their friends. They held it at a Shinto temple outside Tokyo to escape his mother's SPs. It was a private ceremony. Only a few of their acquaintance were invited despite the fact that Makino's mum had wanted to invite the whole neighbourhood. Tsukushi ended up losing her wedding dress (because Shigeru left it in London of all places). Tsubaki ended up with diarrhea and Tama who were suppose to help with the wedding preparation ended up stuck by her side nursing her back to health leaving Yuki alone to manage all the wedding preparations with no help from Kazuya (who were obviously brooding over the fact that his beloved Tsukushi is indeed marrying that monster Doumyouji.). Then, to cap it all, Doumyouji turned up late for the ceremony no thanks to Akira and Soujirou who had threw him the most raucous bachelor party they can think up.

Tsukushi ended up wearing Tama's old wedding dress to which Doumyouji remarked the first time he saw it, had looked so outdated and cheap. But as he stumble across the altar, woozy from the after effects of the previous night alcohol and extremely elated by the fact that he was indeed getting married to Tsukushi, he saw the dress looked so beautiful indeed on Tsukushi. He had expected to receive an earful from her but unexpectedly she did not say anything.

He fumbled his lines and then ended up snapping at the priest to hurry up and let him kiss the bride. Tsukushi was so embarrassed at that time that she practically yelled back at him to shut up and let the priest continue.

" I wanted to do this right!" Doumyouji glared at him. "You want to do it right huh?" She nodded.  
" Then, let's do it the right way. My way."  
Doumyouji proceed to kiss her right then. Tsukushi wanted to struggle against him but then, she kissed him back. The priest, dejectedly, gave up and announced that with the kiss, he proclaimed that they were husband and wife. That night... he was very unsure on what to do. They had returned to the family's mansion, with a marriage certificate in hand. Doumyouji announced to his mother that he is old enough to choose the one he marries and that certificate was the proof. In response, his mother remarked to Tsukushi, "So, I guessed he really did fall for you hook, line and sinker." Douymyouji Kaede then proceed to announce that by doing so, instead of her casting Doumyouji and Tsukushi out of the family, she bestow them with a worst punishment. To be part of the family.

Doumyouji did not expect it nor did Tsukushi. But his mother ended up giving her blessings to them albeit in a twisted way. She then proceed to seclude herself in the family home in New York telling him that even though she accepts Tsukushi into the family, that does not mean that she will lower herself to live with them.

That night, Doumyouji was every bit the nervous, blushing groom as he ponders on how best to approach her. After all, Tsukushi practically bursting to tears every time they were about to do 'it'. All his doubts dissipated when he enters their bedroom. He found Tsukushi in front of the mirror, wearing a white silk nightdress. "I really do not look nice in this thing," she pouted.  
" Yeah.. you look like a beanpole with a flag attached." Tsukushi turned to pummel her fist onto his forehead but Douymyouji grabbed her waist instead and proceed to steal a kiss. She blushed.

" I was glad you showed up."  
" You think I would miss my own wedding."  
Doumyoji turned her around and both facing the mirror. Seeing their reflections in the mirror, he commented, "We really did it, you and I." Tsukushi nodded.

" Now, perhaps you let me get further then second base."  
" No chance." She stuck out her tongue..  
" I thought you're my wife. You have wifely obligations to fulfill you know."  
" I know but.." Doumyouji silenced her with a kiss.  
" What was it you were afraid of? Before this, you said you were worried that we might end up not being together but now you're mine. What's stopping you?"  
" No.. it's not that.. I'm just scared."  
" Of what?"  
" Of you... In my head, the Doumyouji I knew were always this bumbling, arrogant idiot brat.."  
" Hey.. watch your mouth.."  
" But.. now.. after you came back from New York... you.. were different.. You have turn into this man. So self assured. Mature. Nothing like my old Doumyouji. I was afraid that if you could change, perhaps your feelings would also change."  
Angry, Doumyouji stammered, "After all these years, you still think that way. I thought you trusted me?"

Tsukushi did not answer. He hugged her tightly. "No matter how much I change, inside I am still that Doumyouji Tsukasa that fell for you the first time you picked fight with me. Always remember that."

And Doumyouji always remember his words that night. And he hoped that she also remembered that. He refused to believe that Tsukushi could leave him just like that. Whatever the reason, he will get her back.

Because she is his.. and his alone.

_I always wanted to do a fic solely based on Tsukasa and Tsukushi's first night yeah.. ecchi minded me but I never got around to do that. So, this chapter is the closest I can get to it._

_Next chapter: Revelations.. Doumyouji's arrival.. and one unexpected news that changes everything._


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Fractured Dreams**

Chapter 3: Revelations

_Thankyou for the kind reviews. And please don't ask me whether to make it a RxT or TxT fic. Just wait for the ending which will come soon (I did say this going to be short). Please do not kill me at the end though._

* * *

Tsukushi woke up the next morning in Rui's bed. Alone. She could not remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was crying in Rui's arms as she tells her everything that had happen. How she and Doumyouji drifted apart and the reason why did she ended up in Hokkaido.

_I could not handle the fact that the person I loved most has become a stranger to me._

Rui had comforted her. He kept telling her that she would be safe there. "I will take care of you. Soon, everything will be right."

Tsukushi knew that she'll only end up troubling Rui. If Doumyouji finds out that she went to Rui, all hell will break loose. Tsukushi knew that Doumyouji always have this suspicion that she was still in love with Rui. She always told him that there was nothing between them anymore. But now, at that moment she was back in Rui's arms, she felt unsure. She has been always confused about her feelings towards Rui. Moreover, now that she was here so close to him.

_Doumyouji.. I'm sorry._

Was she selfish? Was she being unfair to him? All these time, why was she's so fickle with the matters of the heart? Tsukushi got out of bed and realised that she was wearing a different shirtdress. She looked around her and spotted a pile of her clothes at the corner.

_Did he changed my clothes? Did anything happened last night? Was I drunk? How come I can't remember?_

Tsukushi grabbed a blanket and wrap it around her as she got out of the room. She then found Rui sleeping soundly on the couch in front of the fireplace. Relieved, she went a step closer. Staring at his angelic face, she wondered what possessed this man to wait for her all this time.

Lightly, she kissed him on the lips.

_Thankyou for being there for me._

Rui always was the perfect guy she always dreamt. Have always been.

_But I'm not worthy your love._

Tsukushi got up and was about to go to the kitchen to cook some breakfast when she was struck by a sudden bout of dizziness. She felt nauseous and weak. Her forehead started to burn up. Tsukushi grabbed a chair to steady herself but that could not stop that throbbing pain in her head. She felt like throwing up.

Crash..

Awaken by the sudden noise, Rui immediately got up. He then saw Tsukushi sprawled on the floor. He jumped up and rushed beside her.

" Tsukushi.. oh my.. you're burning up." He grabbed the phone and started calling the doctor.

In Tokyo.

" Sir.. we receive reports that Mrs Doumyouji was seen in a train going towards the north. Most probably, to Hokkaido."

_Hokkaido.. Could it be?_

" Sir.."  
" Continue tracking her down. In a meantime, send for people to Hanazawa residence. Find out where their young master Rui is. And you better hurry up before I kill you guys.."

Doumyouji could feel his temper rising.

_No... it couldn't... she wouldn't.. But where else could she be but with Rui.. Isn't it always to Rui she runs to..?_

Doumyouji felt so betrayed. Yet so helpless. How could she do this to him?

_If they were indeed together... Dear god.. I'll kill them both._

In Hokkaido.

The doctor just finished examining Tsukushi.

" Congratulation, Hanazawa-san. You're a new father.."  
" Father.. what? You mean..."  
" Yes, that young lady is pregnant. From what I assessed, most probably it's already 4 months old."

Rui was speechless.

_She was carrying Doumyouji's child._

He immediately went back to her side as soon as the doctor left. Tsukushi was in bed, staring at him blankly as he burst in.

" How come you didn't tell me? Did Doumyouji know this?" She shook her head.  
" I discovered it last week. I had wanted to tell him. But.."  
" But what.."

Flashback.. Tsukushi was calling him on the phone. His secretary repeatedly put her on hold.

Every night, he always get back really late. When she suggested dinner together, he would give excuses of some function he has to attend.

" It made me feel that I was nothing to him. Here I eagerly wanted to tell him that we were going to have a child together but he did not even care enough to listen. If he does not care for me now, would he care when the baby comes. Or will this child suffers the same fate as I do?"  
" That was the real reason you left?"  
" I needed time to think."  
" You should tell him."  
" But how? I felt that. he was so far away from me, Rui. Tell me how!" Rui hushed her and pulled her in deep embrace.

His body was so warm. A soothing kind of warmth that she longed to feel when she was with Doumyouji.

" Rui.. don't leave me."  
" I won't."

Hesitantly, he kissed her on the forehead. He only wanted to comfort her. But that kiss led to another kiss. And the embrace grew tighter. Rui touched her cheeks gently.

" Tsukushi..." he whispered as he kissed her lips. Tsukushi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Rui shifted his weight on top of her. He groaned as he rained kisses down her throat. He could feel Tsukushi's nails digging into his back.

"This is wrong, Rui. Please stop..."  
" Just let me... once." He swiftly unbuttons Tsukushi's shirt. She moaned as his hands slide down her ribs and caress her breast. He breathed to her ears, "I waited for you too long. Just once..." Tsukushi did not reply. She couldn't.

_What am I doing?_

She knows that she's betraying Doumyouji but her body can't help responding.

_I'm sorry, Doumyouji._

The night proved to be very long.

The next morning, Rui was awakened by constant thumping on the door. Dazed, he reluctantly went to the door. The moment he unlocked it, the door slammed open. He was thrown backwards by the force of it. Then, a few SPs barged in.

" Doumyouji..."  
" Rui..."

Then, Tsukushi called him out.. " Rui. who was it?"

Doumyouji turned towards the voice.

_Tsukushi... I found you._

Then, he saw her shirtdress half unbuttoned and she was not wearing any pants. Then, he saw Rui. He was wearing only pants -- the exact matching pants. Both were just out of bed, disheveled and alone in this cabin. Doumyouji immediately understood. Looking at Tsukushi, he hissed," I should have guessed."

Anger started to rage inside of him. Tsukushi upon realising the situation tried to explain, " It's not what you think.."  
" Tsu... tell me one thing... Did you or did you not sleep with Rui?" Tsukushi looked away.

" Tell me!" Rui got up and tried to calm Doumyouji down but Doumyouji pushed him away. Doumyouji confronted her. Tsukushi turned her back against him, not daring to look at him in the eye.

" Tsukushi..."  
"I don't know how or why but... I need you to listen."  
" Stop this bull shit. Tell me! Tell me if this is the reason you left! Were you having an affair with Rui?"

He turned to Rui, " My so called best friend. The one I chose to be my best man at my own wedding now plotting to steal my bride away from me." Doumyouji glared at him. Advancing towards Rui, he yelled, "I trusted you and this is what I get?"

Alarmed, Tsukushi dragged Doumyouji away from Rui.  
" We were not having an affair!" Glaring at her, he shouted, "Then, why are you here? Tsukushi, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not sleep with Rui?"  
" Does it matter...?"  
" Of course! You're my woman! No one can touch you but me."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

_To him, I am only a possession._

"How could you, Rui?" he roared.  
" Doumyouji... I..."  
"Move!" Doumyouji shoved Tsukushi away. Rui yelled for him to stop but the very next moment, Doiumyouji's fist hit Rui's jaw and sent him toppling backwards. At the same time, Tsukushi fell down to the floor. Her abdomen hit the corner of the side table. A shooting pain throbbed through her. Struggling to fight the pain, she screamed for Doumyouji to stop pummeling Rui. Rui, on the other hand, did not retaliate even one bit.

_I deserve this._

" Tsukasa!" she shouted... The SPs rushed beside her. "Mistress.. you're bleeding." She then fiercely said, "Grab Master Doumyouji right now. That's an order."  
" But we..."  
"Now before he end up murdering Hanazawa!" The pain became much more excruciating by the minute. Her vision started to blur. The blood pooled underneath her... "Now... Before I..." she whispered weakly.

Overcome with rage, Doumyouji charged repeatedly towards Rui like a deranged bull. The SPs grabbed hold of him and held him back. Rui fell to the floor with a thud. Doumyouji trashed against the SPs as they struggle to get him under control. Just then, he saw her. Sprawled in a pool of blood, she was half deliriously calling Doumyouji's name.

Rui looked up and saw her at the same time. Immediately, he screamed for ambulance. Enraged, he yelled at Doumyouji, " How could you do that to her?" Doumyouji just stared blankly at quicklygot up, half limping in pain but he managed to bend down and scooped Tsukushi into his arms.

"She is pregnant.. If you kill her or the baby, I would not forgive you. With god as the witness, I'll track you down and make you pay."

Rui carried Tsukushi out towards the car. The SPs let him through. All of them were staring at Doumyouji who obviously were so stunned by the news.

_Tsukushi's pregnant? It can't be. She did not tell me anything._

Or did she? Just then, he started to remember.

Flashback to the week before.. Like usual, he was really late from work. He was changing into his night clothes when Tsukushi woke up.

" You're home?"  
" Yeah.. That dinner at Kagarazaki's place went longer than what I expected."  
" Hmm.. I guessed it so. "

Silent...

" Tsukasa.. I.. went to the hospital today."  
" You're sick? You could have asked Tama to call for the family doctor."  
" It was not really bad. I just feel easily fatigued nowadays that I just wondered.." Right then, Doumyouji threw himself in bed. " Whatever it is, you're fine right."  
" Yes, I am fine. It's just that."  
" Then.. Good night. I am pretty tired today. Whatever that is you want to tell me, it can wait tomorrow. Right?"

He went straight to sleep.

The next day... at the office.. His secretary paged in telling him that Tsukushi was on Line 1. "Tell her I call her back later."

Did he called back? Doumyouji can't remember. Right then, he realized that he really had been neglecting her. No, he actually has realized it a long time ago. But he cannot do anything.

_If I do not work hard, I could not provide for the life that she wants._

He truly believes in that. He also believes that Tsukushi was the one who did not appreciate what he was doing. She even betrayed him by seeing Rui behind his back.

Then, he suddenly had a really nasty thought.

_What if the child's not even mine?  
Tsukushi was not about to tell him that she was pregnant with his child.  
She wanted to tell him that the child was Rui's._

And that was the reason she ended up not telling him, left him and went all the way to Hokkaido.

To reunite with the person she truly loved. Her first love. My best friend. Hanazawa Rui.

* * *

_Hope you all like this chapter. Personally, it's a very intense chapter to me. BTW, if you think that Doumyouji and Rui were being OOC, I just wanted to remind you that this is Doumyouji after 4 (actually 5) years of handling the ruthless business world and being under his mother's tutelage. His character in this story is very much akin to his mother. With Rui, I just thought that after a few years, perhaps he learnt that he should be more aggressive to have what he wants._

Next: Last chapter.. a lot of choices to be made. Will their marriage survive this ordeal? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**Fractured Dreams**

**_Chapter 4: Choices_**

_Sorry for the delay. College took up most of my time and I totally forgot about the fic. Gomen. Thankyou for all the reviews. Now, the last chapter. Enjoy. _

* * *

Tsukushi was sitting by the window alone. It has been almost a week since the day Doumyouji arrived at Hokkaido. So it was also almost a week since the horrible ordeal which almost took her child's life.

Since then, she had refused to see anyone but Tama. Tama had nursed her and served her every whim. Tama told her that she was overjoyed when she knew that Tsukushi was preganant and that the baby will be fine. Strangely, Tsukushi did not feel that Doumyouji felt the same way.

Doumyouji left for Tokyo the very next day after she regained consciousness. According to Tama, he had important company matters.

_But what could be more important than his child?_

" Tsukushi… look who's here.." Tsukushi turned around. Then she saw Tama ushering someone in.

"If it's Rui again, tell him to go away."  
" How dare you tell Doumyouji Tsubaki to go away? Hurramph.. You mean I can't see my own sister?"  
" Ne-chan…" Tsubaki grinned. Tama brought in a bouquet of flowers and set them in a vase beside the bed.

"So, my no-good brother of mine did it again. That boy really needed another bashing for what he did to you."  
" Ne-chan.. no. I mean, I was also at fault you see. I was the one who left."  
" But he was the one who made you left. Now, the very moment the doctor gave you a green light, we're going back to Doumyouji and I'll beat some sense into him."

" No.. it will make it worse." Tsukushi's eyes darted away. Tsubaki sighed. "You're being too easy on him." Staring at Tsukushi, Tsubaki whispered, "I wouldn't forgive him if I were you." Tsukushi was startled by her words. She stared at Tsubaki.

" Ne-chan.." Tsubaki smiled weakly. "Come on. Let's take a walk outside."

Tsubaki wheeled Tsukushi into the hospital garden. Slowly, they came to a clearing next to a lake. Not many people were there. There was a family picnicking by the trees and a couple of children playing catch.

"You'd wanted to tell me something, didn't you. That's why you came."  
"What are you talking about?"  
" You brought me here because you didn't want Tama to listen to what you're going to say." Tsubaki chuckled. " If she hears one word of it, she'll most probably end up with a heart attack." Tsukushi smiled weakly.

" Did he send you?" Tsubaki shook her head. "Not exactly but I just thought that I should be the one breaking the news to you. "

" He is leaving me for good, isn't he?"

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Tsukushi. " Gomen ne, Tsukushi. I tried to talk him out of it..."

A solitary tear trailed down her cheeks. Tsukushi shrugged it off. "I guess it was not meant to be huh... my happy ending."

" Tsu.. there's more. Doumyouji has filed for a divorce. He also wished to do a paternity test for your child. If it was his, he will gain custody for the child. If the baby wasn't his, he'd left the custody to you."

Tsukushi did not reply. The tears came flooding down but she did not say a word. Not one word.

" Tsukushi.. what are you going to do?" Tsukushi just stared blankly.

_There's only one thing to do._

In Tokyo. A week later.

Doumyouji was smoking in his office alone. His office was completely bare except for a stack of files, the telephone and Mont-blanc pen on his mahogany desk. There were no pictures of cute knick knacks. No flowers or plush cushions. The office felt empty as empty as he was right at that moment.

Suddenly, the phone beeped. On the speaker, Sakurako in panic stuttered, " Doumyouji-san.. Your... "

" Didn't I say I didn't want to see anyone right now?"

The door slammed open. Doumyouji looked up and saw Tsukushi standing in front of him.

Doumyouji was too stunned to say anything. He just watched her came in. Sakurako kept telling Tsukushi to wait outside but Tsukushi brushed her off.

Flash back... At the Eitoku stairs, the first time they met. Tsukushi was standing in front of him defiantly telling him off.

_Just the way she was right now._

Tsukushi toss afolder onto the desk. "I've already signed it. I am divorcing you."  
" I thought I am."  
" And deprive me of the joy, I don't think so."  
" You also have to sign the court order for the paternity test."  
" I don't have to."  
" Tsukushi.. I'd make you sign it..."  
" I said I don't have to.  
" What did you mean by that."  
" That child was not yours. It was never yours."

Doumyouji froze. " Finally, you tell the truth."  
" Since we are divorcing each other, I can't see why I should keep up with this charade."  
" You are a liar, the most conniving bitch that I ever known," he stammered angrily.  
" Why, thank you.." She smirked.

Doumyouji reached for the pen and signed the documents. " It was Rui wasn't it.. I should have known."  
She whispered, " No.." Doumyouji stopped. Their eyes met for a second. For a moment, Doumyouji saw a flicker of tears in her eyes.

" This child's father.. is not Rui.. It was someone else."

Doumyouji could not control his anger. He smashed his fist down the desk. " How dare you.. not only with Rui.. someone else.. behind my back!"

He flung the documents back to her. The files hit the floor, scattering the papers away. Tsukushi did not pick it up.

" That person... unlike you. He loved me. He trusted me. He.."  
" Stop talking you bitch.. Do you think I want to know?" Tsukushi did not reply. She turned around and tell Sakurako to send the papers to Tsubaki.

She walked out. She did not look back even once. Her back was the last thing Doumyouji saw of her.

The very next day, Doumyouji left for New York. Shortly after that, it's all over the news that Doumyouji Corporation has decided to shift all of his operations back to New York.

A few months after that in a small apartment in Hokkaido suburbs, Tsukushi was in bed with her newborn child. Tama, who had retired from her duties in Doumyouji's house, fussed over her like a mother hen.

" Tama-chan, don't tire yourself. I can take care of him."  
" Tsubaki will scream at me if she knows I let you work even a sweat." Tsukushi smiled.

Her ex-sister in law turned out to be the blessing in her life. She had bought Tsukushi a house in Hokkaido where she and Tama now lived. Next month, her parents will join them, at least for a short while to see their new grandson. Her mother already told her on the phone that she's coming back to make sure that Tsukushi gets a few millions off Doumyouji's estate. Tsukushi already said no.

_I didn't want to have anything to do with Doumyouji again for the rest of my life._

The door bell rang. Tama went to door wondering who it was. It turned out to be Rui.

Rui had helped her ever since she decided to stay back in Hokkaido. Tsukushi thought that she should not take advantage of Rui in this situation but Rui was adamant on helping her. In fact, he had helped a lot by getting her a job at a small kindergarten nearby and also keeping her whereabouts a secret from prying paparazzi and herold friends.

" I better leave you two alone." Tama winked. Rui and Tsukushi blushed.

This was the first time that they were alone together. Well, not exactly alone. At that exact moment, her baby started to cry loudly as if announcing his presence. Tsukushi shushed him down.

Rui chuckled, " Just like his father huh? Never the one to leave us alone." Tsukushi smiled demurely. She was holding her baby. Rui got up and caress the baby's black curls.

" He looked just like him." Tsukushi nodded.  
" He'll come back, you know. Tsukasa. Once he knew..."  
" He'll never come." Looking out of the window, she sighed."He'll never know. This baby is mine. Mine alone."  
" The boy will need his father."  
" That Doumyouji Tsukasa is dead. The one out there was just a sad copy.. a shadow of the man he was." Tsukushi lightly hushed the baby and planted a kiss on his forehead. The baby was sound asleep, secure in her arms.

" If he needed a father figure... you'd be there for him. Would you, Rui?" Rui glanced at her.  
" Tsukushi..."  
" You said you'd be there forever for me. Then, be there for him too."

Rui hesitated. Staring into Tsukushi's big brown eyes, he realized that his happiness was within reach. With that, he said yes.

Pulling her into embrace, he whispered, " I love you..."  
Tsukushi did not answer. She just closed and her eyes and leaned back closer to him. Rui took her hand and lightly kiss it. Tsukushi glanced at the hand and noticed that she still wears her wedding ring.

Flashback.. Doumyouji kissing her hand after putting it on her finger. "Promise me you'll never take it off."  
" I promise."

Tsukushi closed her eye and the memories turned into tears. I love you Doumyouji and I awlways will but I decided to find my future happiness with Hanazawa Rui.

_Thanks for reading this. I really like how it ends. I hope you like it too. Stay tuned for the sequel of Fractured Dreams. _


End file.
